Blue
by Natasha Radinov
Summary: Sora's father abuses her, and Tai finds out. Stuff happens. TAIORA


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, except for Ms. Shuri, Mr. Happosai, Yoshi, and Mrs. Hadashi, whom are of my own creation. 

Bandai, Saban, and who knows who else owns Digimon. Blah blah blah, and so on.

*************************************************************

It was the spring before the Digidestined met up at summer camp. Next week it would be Sora's 13th birthday. She was sitting in her room crying, trying not to feel the pain of her broken wrist. Her mother was working late at the flower shop. Sora had been practicing weaving for soccer in the front yard when her father came home from the bar at about 8:00 in the evening. Unfortunateely for Ssora, he was extremely drunk. He walked up to her and for no reason, grabbed her right arm and twisted it so hard that she heard the bone snap. She screamed, and he shouted "bitch!" and slapped her face. Then he walked into the house. 

She collapsed on the ground, crying. Then she heard her neighbor, Mrs. Hadashi, come out of her house and call her name. Sora ignored her, and ran inside. 

She ran past her father, who was pouring himself a glass of sake. He didn't even notice her. She ran upstairs to her room, and collapsed on the bed, where she eventually fell asleep. The next day (Sunday) her wrist was worse. She took out the first aid kit that she always kept for accidents like this, and bandaged herself up. Her family didn't have enough money for trips to the hospital, so she had to make due with a heavy-duty first aid kit. Last week, her father had thrown a whisky bottle at her, and it had smashed upon contact with her ribs, and had left several cuts running down her side. Those were easy to take care of, but she didn't know if she could hide this from her friends, especially Tai. He had seemed extremely worried about her lately. _Maybe I should tell him about my dad_, she thought. _No, he'd just worry about me more_, she decided. 

*************************************************************

The next day, she didn't wear the bandage to school, for fear that somebody would notice it, and ask her what had happened. It looked just about normal, except for the fact that her whole arm looked bruised. Fortunately, the school uniform hid this. 

Everything went fine until gym class. The coach, Mr. Happosai, told Sora to practice soccer with the boy's class, because the other girls, he explained, weren't quite up to her level. Sora walked over to the soccer field, and told them why she was practicing with them. She changed into a sports bra and a pair of shorts, forgetting about her broken wrist for a while because of her joy about being able to practice with someone who could actually play soccer. Not that the other girls were terrible at it or anything; they just didn't put their hearts into playing like Sora did. 

As she walked out of the locker room, Yoshi, one of her friends, said "Jeez, Sora, what happened to your arm?" Sora gulped. She hated lying to her friends. "Oh, it's just a bruise." "Well, it looks like a pretty bad bruise" Tai pointed out. "Well, let's start practicing," Sora said. Everyone agreed. Sora was on the opposite team that Tai was on, to give both teams a chance, since he was their best player, and Sora seemed pretty good. 

Sora totally forgot everything except the game. It was as if all her pain and problems didn't exist. She scored a goal, doing it without even thinking about it. Soccer was her life. Just a few seconds later, one of the opposing teaam members accidentally sent the ball hurtling in her direction. It came flying at her and smashed into her arm. Pain erupted through her whole body, sending her to knees. She screamed with pain, clutching her arm. The game totally stopped, and Tai ran up to her, a look of extreme concern on his face. "Sora!" he shouted. "Sora, what's wrong?" 

"Mymy arm" she managed to whisper through the pain. 

Mr. Happosai ran up. "What happened? What's wrong?" he shouted, pushing through the cluster of boys. Then his eyes fell on Sora, clutching her arm, sweat running down her face. 

Tai carefully peeled Sora's hand from around her arm, and stared at it. "Oh my God! What happened to it?" Her arm was covered in blood, with fragments of bone protruding from it. 

There were exclamations and gasps from the surrounding crowd. "I'm gonna go get Ms. Shuri. Don't move Sora. This is serious," said Mr. Happosai. 

Ms. Shuri was the school nurse. Sora weakly nodded and collapsed against Tai's chest, just letting him hold her. "It's alright, Sora. It's alright" he reassured her against the pain.

*************************************************************

Fortunately, Ms. Shuri was in her office. Mr. Happosai rushed in and said, "please come down to the soccer field immediately. We've had an accident." 

Ms. Shuri gathered up her first aid kit, and started towards the soccer field, asking, "What happened? Is it serious?"

"I'm afraid it is. Today we have this girl training with us, Sora Takenouchi. This morning, she seemed to have a terrible bruise on her right arm. During practice, someone hit her with the soccer ball on her arm. It must have been a pretty hard hit, because her arm was covered with blood, and there were little bits of bone sticking out of it," Mr. Happosai explained.

Ms. Shuri quickened her pace.

*************************************************************

Tai looked up and saw Ms. Shuri hurrying towards them. He let out a sigh of relief. Sora's arm was starting to swell up, and he didn't know how much longer she could hold on to consciousness. By this time his shirt had changed colors from light green to dark red, because of all the blood he had wiped off of Sora's arm. She cried out in pain every time he touched it. 

All the other boys stood staring at the horrible scene in front of them. They cleared a path for Ms. Shuri, who had hard Sora's cries of pain, which made her even more anxious to get to the suffering girl. Carefully, she raised Sora's arm. Sora bit her lip to keep from screaming. Working in silence, Ms. Shuri took a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton balls out of her bag. She wet the cotton balls with the alcohol, and gently dabbed at the blood, trying to clearly see the wound. 

"This might sting a little," she said. 

"A little" was a very big understatement. Sora screamed with pain. "It's okay, Sora. It's okay," Tai said, trying to calm her. 

"Dear, would you please go to my office and get some water? There's some cups on the shelf above the sink," the nurse asked one off the boys. He nodded and ran off. 

"Hurry" Ms. Shuri called after him. "What's your name again, Dear? Sarah?"she then asked Sora. 

"Sora," she corrected, then passed out. 

************************************************************* 

To be continued

I know it sucks, but oh well. At least I had fun writing it.

Please review. 


End file.
